Caramelo
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Hermione está furiosa com Rony. O que será que o ruivo fez?


**Caramelo**

Hermione estava impaciente, batia seus dedos na mesa de jantar nervosa a espera de seu marido. Ouviu a porta da sala se fechar "Ele está em casa" pensou.

- Mione! – ouviu a voz de Rony a chamar – Ah! Aí está você! – exclamou o marido lhe dando um selinho assim que a encontrou na sala de jantar. – O que aconteceu? – perguntou estranhando a cara carrancuda de sua mulher.

- Eu te odeio! – ela gritou não agüentando mais segurar.

- E eu te amo – respondeu confuso – O que eu fiz? – perguntou receoso.

- O que eu fiz ele pergunta! – disse ainda mais brava do que antes – Pense Ronald, não vai demorar mais do que alguns segundos!

Pensou em um motivo para ela estar tão nervosa com ele, mas simplesmente não lhe ocorreu nada.

- Se... – começou dizendo -... Se me disser o que eu fiz, eu... Eu – perdia as palavras com o fuzilar de olhos que ela lhe dava –... Eu vou poder me explicar. – terminou engolindo em seco.

- Então você admite que fez! – gritou levantando da cadeira em que estava sentada e apontando o dedo indicador em sua direção.

- É claro de não! – resolveu rebater.

- NÃO MINTA PARA MIM!

- Se eu soubesse sobre o que estou falando, conseqüentemente saberia se estaria mentindo ou não! – gritou nervoso.

Hermione cruzou os braços, andou em direção a sala e se sentou no sofá. Rony a observava de longe, quando notou que ela estava chorando.

- Ah Mione! Não! – exclamou sentando-se ao lado dela – me desculpe por ter gritado com você – passou os braços ao redor dos ombros dela.

Ela deitou sua cabeça no peito dele escondendo suas lágrimas.

- Eu não te odeio – Rony a escutou sussurrar em meio aos soluços – É só que...

- É só que... – a encorajou continuar.

Hermione ergueu a cabeça e encarou os olhos extremamente azuis de seu marido.

- Eu tenho uma rotina, sabe Ronald? – disse como se fosse obvio demais.

Rony certamente não esperava ouvir isso, mas confirmou com a cabeça permitindo que ela prosseguisse sua explicação.

- Eu acordo às oito horas, faço o café da manhã antes de você ir para o Ministério. Depois que você sai, vou até o jardim rego as plantas e as podo, dou comida para o Bichento e o Pichí, depois vou até a casa da Gina a visitar, já que você e o Harry só voltam a noite para a casa. Já à noite, leio um pouco e faço o jantar para te esperar – disse tudo muito rápido.

- Hum – foi tudo o que o ruivo conseguiu dizer.

- Só que hoje minha rotina não aconteceu. primeiro porque a Gina não estava em casa e segundo... – ela parou recuperando o fôlego – não tinha o pudim de caramelo.

- Pudim de caramelo? – perguntou totalmente confuso.

- É! – gritou impaciente – o pudim que o Harry nos mandou ontem, o pudim que os elfos fazem na cozinha de Hogwarts.

- O pudim que fez você gritar com o Harry ontem por ter escravizado Monstro o fazendo trazer de Hogwarts para você e a Gina?

- É!

- O que tem ele? – perguntou Rony, lembrando-se de ter comido todo o pudim ontem à noite enquanto Hermione estava dormindo.

- Eu tinha acabado de almoçar, sozinha porque você nunca está, e ia comer um pedaço do famoso pudim, mas ele tinha sumido. – finalizou a explicação cruzando os braços e olhando para frente.

Rony ia perguntar o que o pudim de caramelo, tinha a ver com a explicação da quebra de sua rotina, mas desistiu por temer uma nova explosão de fúria da esposa.

- Agora admita que você o comeu inteiro Ronald!

- Ok! Eu o comi inteiro – confessou.

- Eu sabia! E ainda se faz de desentendido. Porque você tinha que comê-lo? – começou a chorar novamente.

Ele sabia que mulheres grávidas mudavam de humor rapidamente, mas Hermione, no seu oitavo mês de gravidez estava superando todos os outros meses juntos.

- Eu compro outro para você – tentou se desculpar.

- Não é igual – ela gritou exasperada – os pudins de caramelo comprados, não são iguais aos dos elfos de Hogwarts.

- Então eu peço emprestado o Monstro do Harry e ele trás... – não conseguiu terminar. Hermione lhe fuzilava com os olhos com o sermão pronto para sair.

- Você está dizendo Ronald que o Monstro, cujo Harry insiste em tê-lo em casa, o escravizando, vai servir para você, um preguiçoso, buscar um misero pudim em Hogwarts?

Ronald ia lhe dizer que esse misero pudim, era a razão dela estar nervosa com ele desde o começo e que se ela não quisesse que Monstro o buscasse ela não poderia também comer o pudim de caramelo, já que, ele foi feito pelos elfos, que são escravizados, segundo ela mesma tinha acabado de reafirmar. Mas resolveu não falar, por temer uma nova explosão de fúria da esposa.

- Então eu aparato em Hogsmead, e vou para Hogwarts e peço para os elfos darem um pudim para você.

Hermione o olhou mordendo os lábios, seus olhos estavam brilhando de desejo.

- Faria isso por mim?

- Por você? – Rony a puxou mais para perto de si – Por você eu iria até a China de a pé para comprar um doce qualquer que você quisesse.

Hermione lhe deu um selinho.

Não quero que vá para a china de a pé – ela chegou mais perto dele, Rony fechou os olhos esperando o beijo que não veio – Vai logo – ela se desvencilhou dele.

Meio decepcionado pelo beijo não recebido, Rony levantou do sofá. Hermione deitou fechando os olhos.

- Amor me acorda quando chegar? Gravidez dá sono – dizendo isso virou e dormiu automaticamente.

O ruivo sorriu balançando negativamente a cabeça. Pegou um aparelho de telefone na estante (depois que se casaram, Hermione teve a idéia de instalar um telefone na casa deles e outro na de Harry, um meio de comunicação mais rápido e menos sujo que corujas).

- Oi Harry, não está tudo bem, não aconteceu nada, quer dizer, lembra do pudim de caramelo que você tinha nos mandado ontem, que a Hermione desprezou por ser dos elfos de Hogwarts? Ela quer come-lo hoje, mas eu o comi inteiro ontem, será que você não manda o monstro trazer um para mim, mas, por favor, nunca comente isso com ela, eu disse que ia pessoalmente para Hogwarts...não ria, você faz esse favor ou não? Ah obrigado Harry.

Alguns segundos depois que desligou o telefone Monstro aparatou na sala deles com um crack tão grande que Rony temeu que Hermione acordasse.

- Aqui está Sr Weasley, Monstro demorou um pouco, mas Monstro trouxe.

- Obrigado – agradeceu pegando o pudim – agora pode ir – o expulsou temendo acordar Hermione.

- É isso que Monstro recebe por fazer favores para outros senhores que não é obrigado – terminando de reclamar desaparatou.

Hermione abriu os olhos com o barulho da desaparatação.

- Já trouxe? – perguntou olhando o pudim nas mãos do ruivo.

- Acabei de chegar – mentiu.

- Ah! – exclamou exaltada levantando do sofá e roubando o pudim da mão dele – Já disse que te amo hoje? Obrigada Rony – lhe agradeceu e correu para cozinha para comer o pudim.

Rony adorava o jeito apaixonado que ela dizia seu nome, e não se importou quando viu que ela comeu todo o pudim em dez minutos, também não se importou quando ficou segurando os seus cabelos enquanto vomitava todo o pudim de madrugada, e não se importou com os ataques de fúria que ela lhe dirigiu quando descobriu, por um Harry traíra, que o pudim tinha sido buscado por Monstro, afinal viver com Hermione Granger era assim, mudanças de humor constantes que sempre reafirmavam o amor dos dois.

* * *

É minha segunda fic

por favor comentem, digam se ficou uma merda

espero que gostem de le-la o tanto que gostei de escreve-la

xx


End file.
